Red Dawn
by aXXXel123
Summary: Roxas is a hunter that has been turned and the first thing he smells is a firey red head. Akuroku.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this story is written from Roxas' point of view.

________________________________________________________________________

_The night sky is really rather beautiful…_

_Why at a time like this am I thinking of things like that… I should really be focused right now. I mean I am a hunter and there is a blood thirsty vampire hunting me right now. This just isn't my night._

Suddenly a shadow shot out from behind a large pillar that was supporting the church's half broken roof. It stopped suddenly in a pool of bright moon light. She was the most beautiful creature my eyes had ever met. She had long flowing hair and pale almost translucent skin. She was wearing a perfectly white sun dress that accented her every curve.

I felt my jaw drop. I scowled and closed it quickly, and hoped that she didn't notice.

She did…

She brought her hand to her mouth and giggled a sound that was reminiscent of a beautiful flute playing. She took a step forward and I took one back. She brought both of her hands back to her sides and frowned at me.

"Aww, Don't run away. I want to …_ play…_ with you." She said in the lyrical voice.

"Um no thanks. I don't really want to play with you. I have been sent here to destroy you…"

"Destroy me…?" She said asked in a sad tone. "please do..." She whispered in a quiet tone. She suddenly shot forward and her face was a few inches from mine.

My body acted on instinct. The girls words barely reaching my ears in time. The long silver blade in my right hand shot forward and sank deep into her stomach.

The girl cringed in pain and he hands shot up and latched onto my shoulders. She pulled herself along the blade until her mouth was at my neck.

"Now you, Roxas, will become what you have so passionately hunted for so long." She said just before I felt a horrible pain in my neck. A second later I felt the girl's body disappear into a pile of dust on the floor, but this wasn't what I was concerned about at the particular moment.

Suddenly the pain in my neck exploded and started running though my veins. I dropped my sword and held in a scream. My body shuddered and I fell to the ground in pain. My breathing hastened as did my heart beat. I dragged my self back and leaned against one of the crumbling pillars.

The pain increased and moved though my whole body. I couldn't hold the scream in any longer. It burst out and then I fell to the ground unconscious.

_I woke up three days later in the same spot._

_Why hasn't anyone come looking for me..?_

_Oh yeah that's right no one cares about me._

_What am I..?_

_I am that which I have hunted all my life. I have become the thing I killed in order to gain a purpose._

I opened my eyes and gazed into the darkness around me surprised that I could see so well despite the darkness. I blinked and few times then realized that I wasn't breathing… or that I didn't need to breath.

_Hmm, I guess this has its good points_.

I stood up in a quick flash of speed and almost giggled at it. I sighed then cleared my throat.

_Really good points_

I looked around and saw a stay beam of moon light reflect off of a my sword. I grinned and felt my new set of teeth. I sighed once more and reached down for my sword. I picked it up by the leather covered handle and gently touched my other hand to the blade to wipe the remains of the girl from the blade. The moment I touched it my hand started to burn and I screamed. I quickly drew it back and noticed that it had already started to heal.

_Oh yeah…Silver._

A few moments later I felt a slight breeze blow in though the open windows and on it was the most wonderful scent.

"Oh my god…"

I took a big breath of air in though my nose and began deciphering the scent. It smelled like burning spruce with hints of cinnamon.

My mouth began watering on its own and ran silently to one of the windows. And there was a tall, medium built, black clad man with long, spikey, red hair that went to about his shoulders.

My very soul cried out for the sweet liquid that ran through his veins. A second of mental preparation and I jumped silently out of the window. I landed and dashed across the street and hid behind a set of stairs. I could taste his scent on the wind and it only made me more jumpy. I crept up silently behind him, but just before I grabbed him a porch light flicked on and illuminated the whole area.

My head whipped to the side and I stared into a set of burgundy eyes. They went wide with my posture and then the girl screamed. The guy that I had been following turned his head slowly and looked back at me. I turned and our eyes met. He looked down at me with a weird look and I hissed at him. He jumped back and I did the same.

"Wh.. What are you?" He asked his voice quivering.

"A creature of the night.." I replied as I melted into the shadows behind another house.

I hid there for a while and listed to the conversation that followed in the house.

"What the hell was he?" The girl's voice asked in a panic.

"Kairi settle down.." The delicious man said trying to calm her.

"Don't you even start that Axel.. I know when something is wrong and there is something really really wrong with that guy…" Kairi shouted back.

"Shh it's ok. He left and I locked all the doors and windows." Axel whispered before he embraced Kairi.

_Like that would stop me…_

_____________________________________________________________________

Oh ho whats roxy going to do next…? Stay tuned and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok yeah so I was really bored when I got the idea to write a second chapter… so yeah :P

______________________________________________________________

_Why does this guy smell so good…? _

_Why is this going though my mind as I am breaking into some random guys house. But I can't get that smell out of my mind. It was so… delicious._

I crept silently down the dark hallway following the sweet scent. All that was in my way was a thin door. I grinned and opened the door silently.

BOOM!

A second later I was flat on my back in the middle of the hallway with a chest full of buckshot.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!?" The sweet smelling red-head asked as he walked out of his room with the shotgun pointing at me.

"I…I…" the words gurgled from my lips with tiny spurts of blood.

"What are you doing in my house you little bastard!?" He asked this time in a yell.

I hissed softly and my eyes shifted color from their usual sky blue to a bright crimson. "I...am… here… for… for…"

"FOR WHAT YOU LITTLE PUNK!?" He screamed.

"FOR YOU!" I screamed as I shot up off the ground and grabbed both of the red-head's shoulders. He yelled and emptied the other barrel of his shot gun into my stomach, but it was to late. I pushed him back and he landed on the bed next to a screaming Kairi.

"What are you doing!!!?" Kairi screamed as she started pounding on my back with he insignificant human strength.

I grinned and parted my lips. A second later my fangs latched down on the red-heads neck, and felt his warm blood pouring into my mouth and down my throat. Suddenly a wave of strange memories entered my mind and I froze. Memories that I had never experienced memories from another point of view.. From the red-head's point of view.

A few seconds later I retracted my fangs and turned on the tiny human female. I pounced down on top of her and completely drained her of blood. Again, strange memories flooded into my mind. Memories of childhood, of school, and memories of … the red-head. I saw, smelled, and tasted everything about him…

"Oh… my…god…" I almost moaned. Shivers went racing up and down my spine.

I rolled over on my back beside Kairi's completely drained body and let the euphoria flow though my body. After a few moments of pleasure and I opened my eyes. I cleared my throat and looked around.

"That…was… interesting.."

I looked to my left and saw Kairi's bloody body. I sighed then looked to my right and saw axel laying there looking like Zeus' younger and more attractive brother.

"Axel…"

I sighed again and stood up. I reached down, picked him up, and sprinted out of the house and down the dark street. I made a few turns and skidded to a halt in front of my house. It was a large early Victorian townhouse with three stories. On the first floor there was a living area, a large kitchen, and dining room. On the second were various guest rooms, 2 bathrooms, and a large comfy study that I used to relax. At the top of the third staircase is a locked studded metal door. Behind that is my secret training room, master bedroom, torture chambers.

I ran up to the door threw it open then closed it quickly. I ran up to the third story door and pushed the secret panel on the wall. The door creaked open and I ran it toward the torture chamber.

"Sorry about this…Axel." I don't know why but I had a hard time saying his name. I mean I had only said a few words to him, but despite that I feel I like I have known him all my life.

I sighed and laid the red-head down on the large metal table. I strapped him and walked out of the room closing the reinforced door behind me.

"what am I doing… He is going to be exactly the same as me. How would I feel if I was strapped to a metal table when I woke up."

I leaned back against the door and slid down and there was a small pain in my upper back.

"Ow…What the hell…?"

I reached back and rubbed at the small pain only find that it was inside my body. Suddenly the pain exploded and I could feel something ripping out of my skin. I screamed and hunched over letting what ever it was inside my push its way out…

As soon as it started the pain was gone and I could feel two strange appendages sticking out of my back. I stood up slowly and walked over to my large training mirror.

"What… the… fuck…"

Sticking out of my back was a pair of large bat wings. I moved them back and forth and realized they were quite easy to control. In fact the movement was almost instinctual. I beat them harder and was astonished as I began to hover.

"Awesome" I whispered with a large and smug smile. "Just wait until I show Sora and Riku these… Oh wait…"

I sighed and dropped back to the ground._ I can't tell anyone from the agency. They would kill me on site. But if I don't call them they will come looking for me anyway._

"Fuck me…" I said as I walked to the phone. I quickly dialed Sora's number and a women's voice said, "We are sorry but the number you have dia.." I hung up.

_Sora never pays his bill…_

I hung the phone up and quickly dialed Riku's number. After a few rings he answered.

"Oh hay roxas. Where have you been. We were worried sick about you."

"Um.. Yeah sorry about that. I am a little under the weather."

There was a silence on the other end of the line.

"Riku…? What's wrong?"

"You sound different roxas…"

"Oh yeah just a litte cold you know." I faked a cough.

"Really… Well me and Sora are gonna come over. Its Saturday remember."

"What.. Wait you can't come over you might catch my cold!" I said just before Riku hung up the phone. "I don't want to have to kill them. I hope they can understand."

I walked over to the wall and picked up my long crimson trench coat. I concentrated and my wings morphed back into my body. I looked down and saw that my shirt was covered in blood, but my pants were on slightly stained. I shrugged and ripped the shirt off and threw it into the trash can on the other side of the room. I slipped my arms into the coat and walked back the large mirror.

"This is a good look for me." I said as I stared at my extremely muscled body and clawed hands. Then my gaze shifted to my face and I was shocked. My eyes had not returned to their normal sky blue. They were a bright crimson.

"They are going to try to kill me I just know it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone that has been reading and replying.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Knock… Knock… Knock…**

_**Oh shit, Please let them understand…**_

**I took a deep breath and opened the front door of my house. **

"**Hey guys."**

**Silence…**

"**Umm Riku..? Sora..? What's the matter..?"**

**Silence again…**

"**Now this is just rude…"**

**In the next moment they both sprang into action and reached behind them. They both pulled out two long swords, and thrust forward intending to hit my heart.**

"**Not fast enough guys.." I said with a wicked grin. I instantly jumped back to the end of the hallway with my arms crossed. **

"**Roxas…" Riku said with a sad face. "How can you live like this..?" **

"**Don't knock it tell you try it." I said sarcastically.**

"**We don't was to have to kill you Roxas.. You are our best friend." Sora said in the same tone as Riku.**

"**Friends.. Don't barge into people's houses and start swinging swords around… Did the thought ever cross your mind that I might like being a creature of the night… and I doubt that with my new powers you could even scratch me…"**

"**So your mind is made up then.. You don't want us to help you and try to make the council understand…?"**

"**Yes, I like it this way. Besides all the council would do is lock me up in a cage some where."**

"**AT LEAST YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO KILL TO SURVIVE!" Riku shouted.**

**I grinned and glared at him with my blood red eyes…. "I like the kill!" **

**Riku and Sora both glared back at me. "you have chosen your fate then." Riku whispered as he held his sword up and raced down the hallway toward me. I hissed and my wings shot out from my back. Riku stopped dead in his tracks and stared in aw at me. **

"**See, I am totally unique." I said in an evil voice as the tip of my right wing shot forward and went though Riku's shoulder. I pushed and pinned him against the wall. I laughed manically and hit him in the head knocking him unconscious. **

"**NO!!!" Sora yelled and charged forward with tears in his eyes.**

"**You are too weak.." I whispered as I rushed forward and with one punch knocked him out cold.**

**Several hours later Riku stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around and realized that he was in my torture chamber along with Sora and a strange red-head who was lying on the metal table unrestrained. **

"**Nice of you to wake up Riku." I said though the speakers that were built into the wall. He glared at me though the safety glass. **

"**Where is Sora..?" He asked me in a harsh tone. **

"**I desposed of him."**

"**Ro.. Roxas.. Why are you doing this.." He asked in a panic.**

"**It is rude to have a guest and not give them a snack."**

**Silence…**

"**You guest..?" He asked a little confused. **

"**He should be waking up anytime now."**

**And right on cue Axel opened his eyes and sat up quickly. He looked around with bloodlust in his eyes. Axel snarled grabbed Riku from behind, lifted him up, and latched down on his neck. Riku screamed but it was cut short by the snapping of his neck. **

**A few seconds later Axel dropped Riku and looked at me though the glass. "Roxas…?" He asked a little confused. **

"**Yes axel I know it is strange, but you will get used to it."**

**I walked around to the door and opened it. I walked in and kneeled down in front of Axel. "Would you like to know me better..?" I asked as I slid my coat from my shoulders and moved my neck to the side.**

**Axel smiled shyly and closed his eyes as he lowered down and bit into my neck.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry this one is so short I had a bit of a dead line lol**


End file.
